


Hot Lead/Cold Steel

by Andyeah



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Atomic Wedgie, Bullying, F/F, Fetish, Forced Kissing, Isolation, Locker Room, NaeGiri referenced, Stuffed In Locker, Teasing, Trapped, Yuri?, nah, wedgie, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andyeah/pseuds/Andyeah
Summary: Done as a Discord Prompt over 58 minutes and 28 chat enters. The prompt said "Junko and Kirigiri stuffed in a locker together, atomic wedgied" and I just ran with it. Hoping despite the tags it isn't taken as shippy so much as... Junks loving to piss off Kirigiri in any way possible.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Kirigiri Kyoko
Kudos: 8





	Hot Lead/Cold Steel

"Ung..." the lilac-haired sleuth groaned miserably from the tension against her arms alone that kept them pinned to her sides, to say nothing of the tension behind her.

"Whatsa matter, Lil Miss Gumshoe? Can't take the _heat_?" her partner suffering alongside her giggled with a level of smugness far above her situation.

Kirigiri grit her teeth if only to handle the pain against her backside that most had begun to assume she was used to when she wasn't, gritting them a little bit harder to hold down whatever harsh remark she might have wanted to fire back with if she was so inclined to sink to the fashionista's level. If nothing else about this predicament could be considered a 'bright side', it was the simple fact that it inherently kept the Analyst from reading the frustration flaring in her eyes behind the silken wall of royal purple blocking them that she'd normally be using as fuel for more teasing.

Though that fact alone brought on more than its fair share.

"...Why, exactly, did you do this?" she cut straight to the point with as much attention as she could spare towards keeping her lips from moving any closer to the blonde's as she asked that.

Meanwhile, her baby blue eyes lit up with that mock-excitement she only showed when she was in her most patronizing mood, left uncovered by the lack of coverage in her garment of choice. "Aww, what's so bad about wanting to spend a lil quality time with my favorite lil nerd?"

Sighing only once -and as little as possible to evade any of their shared container's stuffy air- Kirigiri mentally prepared herself to regret asking. "Whilst your underwear is over your head?" It should have seemed like the simplest thing in the world to answer, but if there's one thing Enoshima wasn't, it was simple. "It _just_ wouldn't be fair letting you be the only gal getting shoved in here with her undies over her face, y'know?" Kirigiri could tell from the cadence at the tail end of that wholly absurd statement -that failed to answer why they were in said locker at all, no less- that she'd grown bored of that helium-high voice and returned to one of her other ones. "'Sides, unlike you, I can handle a full-on atomic every so often."

Kirigiri instantly decided arguing against that degrading claim would only turn out badly and instead went back to her standard coping method of keeping still, keeping quiet and keeping to herself when her underwear was anywhere besides comfortably over her backside. "Either way, just try to stay quiet till your sister arrives to get us out of here." The detective knew she'd have made a 'my lips are sealed' gesture if she could move her arms.

She also knew the unspoken sentiment would be a lie no matter what anyway.

Kirigiri shifted her boot-clad feet backward towards the left-side wall of the locker to gain what distance was plausible in such a cramped space, gloved hands squeaking with a clench against the metallic door and back, likely hoping any movement besides the ones that resulted in pain would result in her mind being taken just a bit more off her waistband blocking out her sight and making the darkness of the steel box even darker. She'd spent far more times than she'd like to admit inside of these things to know that grasping for the surfaces that'd gone colder than the others helped prevent them from feeling too hot and uncomfortable, panties over her head or otherwise. That matter clearly wasn't being helped by sharing it with another occupant, but she did what she could. For once she found herself partially thankful the fashionista had chosen to administer the 'atomic' from underneath the hem of her skirt, since it meant her bare cheeks could also remain cool-as-can-be against the metal wall. But said wall was heating up quick, and the last thing she wanted now of all times was to sweat so visibly that the fashionista decided to comment on her smell.

"Say, have your boobs been getting bigger?"

And **that** was far from the comment she might have been expecting -or wanting- either.

"I'd _thank_ you not to make note of that, Enoshima" she quickly shot down the conversation her fellow prisoner of the locker was building up.

"I mean, not like it's easy to ignore, what with you being stuffed up against mine, yeah?" she continued despite Kirigiri's best efforts. "Oh, is _that_ why you're always going for the stuffy old office lady look?"

Kirigiri honestly did have to fight down a gruff noise that plainly showcased a multitude of annoyances she was feeling. "It's called professionalism." She wasn't even sure why she was engaging, but that response came out faster than she could stop it, just like the majority of times when the fashionista pressed her buttons.

"Yeah, yeah... we both know Sapling Boy's into butts anyway, so it figures you'd emphasize that over these." Kirigiri was seriously wishing her waistband wasn't spread across her eyes just so she could death glare properly. "You are infuriating..." she spoke with a low aggression in her voice that still managed to contain whatever volume she might have internally wanted to use. "Uh-huh... I try." Kirigiri decided it'd be better to let her have the last word there, if merely for the sake of not letting her blood pressure increase the heat inside this godforsaken locker any further.

"Fine, you dun wanna talk, Officer Badonkadonk, suit yourself..."

The sleuth was grateful she'd managed to get the fashionista to grow temporarily bored of hounding her, even if it meant she'd inevitably say and do even more down the line.

Enoshima's expression remained blank and lifeless as ever without something to occupy her mind whilst Kirigiri did her best to direct her gaze anywhere else, her breathing slowed and her posture stiff and tight, likely ensuring some soreness when she got out of here, but she hardly cared at this specific moment. The model having full access to her sight meant she had plenty of material to comment on her breath too if she wanted, even when she'd brushed her teeth mere hours earlier. The girl had less than the smallest iota of shame when it came to finding ways to get a rise out of people.

"Hey, not like I'm one to talk. Not like we ever figured out which of us has the bigger ass, right?" the blonde continued the conversation Kirigiri had thought she'd shut down ten minutes ago, and her glee at restarting it was rather obvious in the smooth rotation of her hips against the locker's door and back. "Tch..." Kirigiri scoffed. "Only you would put stock in something like that."

She immediately wished she hadn't given the fashionista anything to latch onto right then and there.

"Hey, if ya got it, flaunt it" she added with a voice so honeyed that it was impossible for her not to be grinning her most smarmy grin yet. "Us girls can get pretty much whatever we want with the right incentives, y'know..." she practically cooed like this were a job interview for a modeling gig. "Even that herbivore BF of yours could be wrapped _right_ around your little finger...."

The disgust Kirigiri was feeling at that moment at the mere notion of treating him like that could only faintly be measured in words. "And _only_ you would think that-!"

Kirigiri instead found herself being stopped from completing that sentence with "matters" by the lipstick-clad lips of her fellow prisoner that she'd worred about about earlier locking tight around hers with a dangerous cocktail of shock, anger and that still-roiling disgust from earlier making her cheeks heat up fiercely at the unwanted sensation that no amount of any of those emotions would allow her to escape with the locker's left wall still holding her in place. What remained was the long series of unwanted sensations coming together in force to make her actually scream with a rare hint of her otherwise held-down emotions pouring out and into Enoshima's mouth that refused to let hers go. The narrow steel sides closed tight around her and the fashionista so neither of them could move anywhere but against each other, the thick air inside it made up of their shared breath and body heat, the stinging pressure of her royal purple panties cutting tight through her sensitive rear like a curved blade that would have pulled her head back and away from this horrible contact if not for the aforementioned wall, and the fact that right now, of all the ways this woman chose to violate her boundaries, it'd been like this. Right now, Kirigiri didn't think she could loathe anyone as much as she loathed Junko Enoshima.

"Pha...!" the fashionista let out as she broke that contact again, head slung back to bang against the right-side locker wall likely from the tension of her thong band yanking her by the face in its attempt to return to its original shape whilst still inside her. "Guess I know one way to shut you up..." she spoke proudly as she caught her stuffy, warm breath from the deeply uncomfortable locker. Finally, Kirigiri could hardly muster a response of any kind besides the glare she was surely nursing behind that wall of silky, purple fabric; she smiled at knowing that meant she won.

The fashionista's lithe fingers tapped at the metal door who's three thin slits served as their only source of light, picking out the ideal moment to strike like a viper in waiting, casually allowing her head to nod in time with that boring wait despite it guaranteeing the thin string that was her panties dug through her harder than necessary like a plucked guitar string. As she said, unlike this absolute nerd, she could have her atomics just fine. "Oh, and by the by..."

Kirigiri spoke with a transparently frustrated grit in her voice as she responded with " ** _What?_** " like every single, solitary aspect of Enoshima's existence provided nothing but complete aggravation for her.

"I didn't tell Mukuro we were in here."


End file.
